Rosette's Requiem
by Kima-chan
Summary: It's five years after Chrono crusade ends, and when Azmaria goes shoping, she picks up more than what's on her list.
1. Prologue

Kima: stares Ummm. There's a bunch of legal stuff I need to do... I don't own Chrono Crusade... This story partially belongs to my sister... And... Yeah... This is my first fic, so please don't murder me... Please Enjoy...

* * *

He watched her mend his shirt, her face set in a concentrated frown. "Azmaria?" He fidgeted with the hem to his pants, sinking a little lower in his crouching position. "I'm sorry Azmaria."

Azmaria looked up and flashed him a bright smile. "You just need to be a little more careful. Those baskets grab hold of your clothes quite easily. Happens all the time." She turned back to her project, still smiling.

"But it's the third time today… I'm really sorry…"

Az sighed and set the white shirt and needle in her lap. "Joshua," she smiled at him again, this time in a soothing manner, "it's okay. I don't mind, just be a bit more careful next time. You can't do everything perfectly. I'm not mad or anything."

He suddenly gave out a relieved breath and straitened up. Az turned back to her sewing, after giving him one more reassuring glance. She was always so happy, he thought to himself. She never got mad at him, not like Sister Kate did. He didn't know why he'd been so scared, he should've known better. Though, she did lecture him quite a bit. He paused in his thoughts to glance around the room. It was small, with a desk and a bed, and small closet for his clothes. On the desk a pile of books sat; books that Azmaria had picked up for him in the city. His fingers itched to take one up, but he knew better. He had work to do.

"Here! Done!" Az held up the newly sewn up shirt pointing out the spot where he'd ripped it. "See? You can barely see it now!" She beamed at her handy work. She'd gotten a lot better at it. He was accident prone, and that usually ended up with ripped and torn clothes, much to Sister Kate's disapproval. She'd lecture him on how to do things properly, and then she'd complain to Azmaria that he was just as bad as his sister had been. Az just mended his clothing. At first, the stitches had been big and messy, now you could barely see them.

"Wow, you've gotten really good at that."

Az blushed and smiled sheepishly. "I've had a lot of practice over the last five years." She handed him the shirt and he quickly put it on.

"Thank you," he said quietly as he buttoned the collar. Az stood up from the desk chair.

"Um, Joshua, one more thing. As you get back to your chores, I'd suggest avoiding Sister Kate… She still hasn't gotten over the whole flower incident."

Joshua winced at the recent memory. The nun had been so enraged that she'd chased him around with a broom as she screeched unholy words at him. That's what happens when you destroy the Head Nuns favorite flowerbed. It had been a complete accident. He'd been carrying a rather heavy load of flour when he slipped in a puddle. He had tried not to fall, he really did. Sometimes, he thought she yelled at him just to yell. As much as it irritated him, he nodded. He'd only avoid the sister since Azmaria asked him to.

"I'll be back later. So, please try to avoid any more rips and tears, at least until I get back. Sister Claire asked me to head into the city to get some supplies." Azmaria smiled a hint of laughter in her eyes. "She says that we need more flour."

Joshua laughed a little. "Okay then. No rips or tears? Then I'll be sure to get some cuts and bruises."

Azmaria laughed lightly, gave him a quick wave and exited the room. He sighed. Back to chores.

She ran as fast as she could. She didn't care where she went or what it was that was chasing her, but she was scared. She felt too weak to fight, so she had to run. Run as far away as her legs could carry her. She skidded around corners, dodging people and inanimate objets with uncanny ease. Nothing would get in her way, not while she was running. Not while she was fleeing.

Finally, the young one began to slow down, fatigue taking its toll on her small body. It was a human body, after all. She couldn't go around on the mortal realm in her true form. She slid against a wall, sliding slowly to the ground. She felt for sure that they would catch her this time. What was she going to do? She didn't know her way around this place like she did Pandemonium. This wasn't her home. She wanted to go home. This wasn't fair! Stupid mortals! Trying to control her, summoning her by force. It wasn't fair! It wasn't fair…

She hugged her knees to her chest and buried her face in them. She was tired, scared and alone. What was she going to do? Not only was she in poor condition and lost, she was an easy target for any other devil who decided to pop up. How was she going to get out of this mess? She didn't know how to get back home. She sniffed and started to cry. It wasn't fair!

She stared out at the street for a long time, jumping at almost every sound. But then she heard something. A voice; a voice so soft and sweet. Each note from the song it sang vibrated softly in the air. It made her feel safe. She wanted it. Quickly, she jumped to her feet. It was close, so close. With much effort, she forced herself not to rush. It could be a trick to get her out. She wouldn't be caught that easily. So, she made her way to the sound at a hastened pace. The voice got louder and louder. It was so close; she could almost touch it.

She peeked around the corner of a building, finding the source of the beautiful voice. A tall young woman, loading bags into a car, sang as she worked. She was pretty, and gave off a safe aura. The small devil almost purred at its warmth. She wanted to stay close to it. She waited until the young woman turned to the storekeeper, a stout man who'd been helping her, and ran. Neither noticed as she bounded up and quickly jumped into the back of the small car. She was safe for now, the pretty lady wouldn't hurt her, she was sure of it.

"Thank you!" the girl said cheerfully.

"I was a little surprised to see that you came alone this time, Sister Azmaria. You usually have someone with you."

So the pretty lady had a name. Azmaria.

"He was busy today. But, thank you for all the help. See you soon!" the front seat shifted as Azmaria got into the car. There was a soft click and the door was closed. She would be safe with this Azmaria. Or, at least until they reached her destination.

* * *

Kima: OO This is confusing. but, I hope you all enjoyed what I've written. I'll post more sometime soon, since my sister is forcing me to write.

Dark Magician Girl Aeris: I'm not forcing, I'm encouraging.

Kima: Okay, if you say so. Any hoot, I like to see anyone's opinions, since I'm unsure about the whole story thing. Post soon!


	2. Chapter 1 Rosette

Kima: Oh my, thank you so much for reviewing! I want to say sorry for my bad break skills. I have fixed this problem... hopefully. Well I hope you enjoy chapter 1!

* * *

"AND HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO EXPLAIN THIS TO THE COUNCIL!" Sister Kate screeched, slamming both hands soundly against her desk.

Azmaria winced. "We can't just throw her out, look how helpless she is." She waved her hand in the direction of the young, giggling devil, and sighed heavily. "Joshua, what are you doing?"

"Playing with her." He stopped tickling the young one, and both looked innocently at the Head Nun. "Can we keep her? Please?"

The nun glared poisonously at the devil and human, making both wince in a form of fear. "ABSOLUTLY NOT! DO YOU KNOW WHAT TROUBLE THIS WILL CAUSE! I WILL NOT HAVE THIS, I WILL NOT-"

The small devil had begun to cry.

The enraged sister couldn't help but feel a little bad. The creature looked to be a five year old, and acted like one too. She slumped back into her chair, burying her face into her hands and sighing. This was hopeless. What was she going to do? She couldn't just throw it out on the streets, who knows what kind of trouble it would cause. And she wasn't to keen on letting it stay either. The whole situation was grating her nerves.

"Fine," she sighed, giving in, "she can stay. But she better not cause any problems, or I'll have her taken care of."

Azmaria winced at the statement, but Joshua seemed ecstatic. "You mean we can keep her!" He picked the small devil up and spun her around. She immediately stopped crying and began to giggle again. "Did you hear that, little one, she said you can stay!"

Sister Kate watched this transaction for a moment. Ever since he found that creature in the car, he'd been doting over it. It was enjoying every minute of it, too. Like a small kitten. And then another thought struck her. What were they going to call her. She gave Azmaria a meaningful look. "What should we call her?"

Azmaria looked thoughtful, one could almost hear the gears turning in the girls' head. "Why don't we ask her if she has a name first?" She turned to the small devil and smiled. The girl clung to Joshua's leg and smiled brightly back. "Do you have a name, little one?"

The girl's face clouded over in thought. Then she shook her head vigorously, making her rose colored curls bounce. Azmaria sighed.

"I see," she looked up at Joshua, "any ideas on what to call her?"

They waited in silence for a good five minutes. Then the child tugged on Joshua's pant leg, looking curious.

"How about Rosette?"

Both nuns stared at him, blank expressions gracing their faces.

"What?" he asked bending to pick the girl up again. "Her hair made me think of it. And I happen to like the name."

Still, silence.

He looked at the girl and smiled. "What do you think?"

The small devil giggled and clapped her hands vigorously, loving the name. "Well I guess it's settled then. From now on were calling you Rosette!"

Sister Kate gave Azmaria a look of absolute horror. He'd just given the devil the name that meant doom and destruction. Azmaria just smiled in reply and nodded approval. The nun could only pray that the child wouldn't take after her namesake.

* * *

Rosette. She liked the name. It wasn't like any of the names they were given back home, but she still liked it. She looked up at the young man whose name was Joshua. She liked him, and she liked the name he'd given her. And Azmaria also seemed to like him. So that meant he was safe. Safe was a good thing. She clung to his hand and he smiled down at her.

"You'll be sleeping in Azmaria's room. Sister Kate said it'd be for the best."

She nodded, understanding. Sister Kate was the mean old lady who yelled a lot. Even though she was mean, she gave an aura that indicated great wisdom… though she probably doesn't use it often. She pouted.

"That lady was rude…" her childlike voice muttered softly, making Joshua stop walking to stare down at her.

"You speak!" In a quick movement, she found herself staring down at him again. She couldn't help but giggle at the look of pure excitement on his face. "You spoke! Oh, this is great! Az will be happy to know that you can talk! We should tell her as soon as possible!" he lifted her up so she was sitting on his shoulder. She squealed in startled delight to be elevated so quickly.

"Really? It'll make her happy?" she squirmed to get more comfortable, and then to balance herself, she placed her hand on his head. He nodded and she beamed.

"Of course she will be. Now she can ask you questions and be able to get an answer."

"Oh," she looked down at his feet, watching as they quickly moved down the hallway. "The rude lady won't get mad at me, will she?" Rude lady being Sister Kate.

He looked up at her and smiled. "Only if you do something wrong. And I don't think talking is wrong." He looked thoughtful for a long time, as if considering. She didn't find that very reassuring.

"Any ways," he said, stopping in front of a door, "wait in here, I'll go fetch you some food." He opened the door and stepped in, setting her down on the bed. "Azmaria said that she was going to get a cot for you to sleep on. So wait right here."

She nodded as he left. A grumble of her stomach told her that she was hungry. Very hungry. Food sounded nice. She sighed and walked over to the window, standing on her tiptoes so she could rest her arms and head there. What was she going to eat? Her eyes scanned the courtyard bellow. She was bored and hungry, not a very good combination on her part. Then she saw something. A small brown streak zipped across the grass. A small smile graced Rosette's lips.

Dinner was served.

* * *

Kima: That went well! Okay, I'll post as soon as possible! Yay! 


	3. Chapter 2 Rats

Kima: Okay... sighs heavily I do more apologizing than any other Fan Fiction author I bet. Now, to the author of the original 'Devil Child', I'm very sorry. I have changed the name. And sorry again. There! I feel better now! Here is Chapter 2, enjoy!

* * *

"And you left her in there alone? Joshua… Show a little more responsibility!" Azmaria's tone was exasperated. She couldn't believe that, just after convincing Sister Kate to let the young devil stay, she'd run off. She sighed as Joshua went off on his seemingly endless string of apologies. 

"Really Azmaria, I didn't think she'd be able to get out. And through the window at that. I'm really sorry."

They were currently running down the hallway that led to the outer grounds. Rosette had somehow opened the window and jumped out. Much to her guardians dismay. Hopefully, she hadn't gone too far, or at least, crossed the path of the Elder… Or worse, Sister Kate.

Azmaria forced the double-doors that led to the covered walkway open, running out and turning towards the fountain. "Rosette!" The small girl sat crouched, partially hidden by the fountain base. Both rushed over, stopping breathless by her side.

"You really shouldn't do things like that, Rosette. You could get in a lot of trouble. Especially with the old bat."

Rosette finally acknowledged the two, after Joshua cursed rather loudly at his foot being stomped. Azmaria froze at the sight. "Ro- Ro- Rosette! What in the world are you doing?"

The little one gave her a curious look, tilting her head to one side, mouth red with blood. "Eating," she replied in her child-like voice, "would you like some?" She held up a dead rat. At this point, Azmaria had a look of utter mortification.

"Well then!" Joshua, who seemed unfazed, reached out and took the rat away by the tail. "Uh, Rosette, we don't eat the wildlife around here unless it's been pre-packaged, or otherwise. And we most definitely don't eat it raw." He beamed at the girl's curious expression. "We cook things first!"

"Yes!" Azmaria snapped quickly out of her moment, and cut Joshua off, before he could say something to contradict himself. "From now on, please wait until we give you food, or someone else does. And if you're hungry, go to the kitchen and ask for something." Meanwhile, Joshua had knelt down next to Rosette and was trying to wipe the blood off her face with a handkerchief.

Rosette nodded, wide-eyed and innocent looking, giggling as she dodged Joshua's incoming hand. She sighed. This promised to be a long, long day. Work was going to get a lot harder now…

"Wait!" Az looked at the small devil. "You can talk!"

* * *

Sister Kate watched as Azmaria tried to explain the proper use for a fork to the little Rosette. Many of the other nuns had joined in the event, finding the small girl adorable and 'just the cutest thing'. Of course they would find her cute, they didn't know what she was. She rested her face in her hand and sighed. Life was about to get crazy, especially since the devil had taken a liking to one of her top exorcists and the biggest klutz in the convent. She couldn't help but let out a small moan. 

At least she wasn't attracted to Elizabeth… Sometimes she swore that the girl was Rosette's incarnation…

"Everything okay Sister Kate?"

Sister Kate moaned. Speak of the devil…

"Fine, fine," she waved her hand irritably at the blonde-haired girl, "nothing to worry yourself over."

Elizabeth frowned, knowing better than that. "If you say so. I'm just going to go over and look at the new devil we've seemed to have acquired."

Sister Kate, who had taken up eating again, choked on her chicken soup. That girl was too smart for her own good at times, and it was starting to get on her nerves! And on second thought, she didn't want Elizabeth going anywhere near the devil girl! She jumped up, startling the eaters closest to her. But she was too late, the blonde exorcist was already cooing over the little one. She bit back a cry of dismay, as Rosette giggled and smiled brightly at Elizabeth. Now, all was doomed.

* * *

She stared thoughtfully at the fork, taking it from Azmaria and examining it thoroughly. If she had had it earlier, she concluded, her dinner would have been easier to kill. It was sharp enough to pierce through the meat that sat on a plate before her, and it had been rather hard to dig her nails inside of the small thing. But she knew better now. Joshua had made her promise not to kill any of the wildlife, and she wouldn't. So, she listened carefully as Azmaria explained this 'forks' uses. 

She also couldn't help but notice all the people who where beginning to gather. She had to admit she was enjoying the attention. Though, she made it a point not to talk to any of the new faces, they made her nervous. But, she liked the next lady.

"Oh! Look at you, one of the cutest ones I've ever seen." A blonde haired, green-eyed girl had approached them, coming to stand next to her. The comment made her giggle. And, deciding she liked this lady, she smiled at her.

"This is Rosette!" Joshua added cheerfully. "Rosette, this is Elizabeth Daniels." Rosette looked at the girl thoughtfully. Elizabeth just beamed at her.

"The Old Lady hasn't been causing you any problems, has she? I mean, it's surprising enough that she let you stay. But, no trouble, right?" Elizabeth gave her a worried look.

"Old. Lady?"

Elizabeth straightened up and turned quickly. Sister Kate stood, towering over her, murder in her eyes. "Well… Umm… I meant no offense by it. As a matter of fact, you look great for your age! I mean, how old are you again, 40?"

Sister Kate gave a sudden screech of rage, making Elizabeth drop and scramble under the table. Escaping to the other side, Elizabeth shot across the room, Sister Kate following closely behind brandishing a chair as a weapon. Rosette laughed along with Joshua, who seemed quite accustomed to this.

"Oh no, not again," Azmaria sighed heavily. "I think Sister Kate was just getting over the Boston incident… and she goes off and makes her mad. What will it take to get her to do things right once in a while…"

"Boston incident?" Rosette inquired softly, her curiosity getting the better of her. She blushed and slouched as the nuns around her squealed.

"Ah," Joshua hid a smirk behind his hand, "yeah, Elizabeth's a real stickler for trouble. It follows her everywhere. And in this particular incident, she destroyed a general store and the hotel next door to it, too."

"Not to mention, two cars and five guns…" Azmaria sighed again. "I have no idea how she wrecked the guns…"

Rosette giggled and came to a simple conclusion. This Elizabeth would make a great friend.

* * *

Several days later, Rosette sat innocently in the kitchen, waiting patiently for one of the nuns on cooking duty to give her something. 

"Here you go Sweetheart." She smiled as Sister Katherine handed her a raspberry filled pastry, one of her favorite new treats. It was good, she mused as she took a bite, but not as good as fresh meat. She kinda missed the taste. She watched as Sister Katherine, satisfied that she didn't need anything else, went back to diligently scrubbing a pot.

"You know, Azmaria told me not feed you too many sweets," she giggled, "but your just so cute, I can't help it!" She beamed at her, and she beamed in return.

Rosette vaguely recalled the loud lady saying something to the effect. 'Don't let the others feed her to many sweets,' she'd said, 'we don't want a hyper devil on our hands.' That comment had almost offended her. But she had said nothing. They shouldn't let loud lady have too many sweets, or she'd get fat. So, she nibbled cheerfully on her pastry, glad she was disobeying Sister Kate's orders.

Then someone squealed.

She glanced up curiously as Sister Katherine dropped a pan into the sink and ran over to Sister Ellis, the squealer. "What's wrong!"

"A-a rat!" she squeaked, squealing yet again as the small creature ran past her.

She watched as Sister Katherine picked up a broom and started chasing it. "Stupid pest! Get out of my kitchen!"

Rosette thought it pointless to yell at the creature, since it didn't understand a word being said. As it ran by, she stepped quickly out of the way, so as not to get hit with the broom as it came down. Sister Katherine interpreted her movement as something else.

"Don't worry dear, it's just a pest, nothing to get all worked up about."

Rosette gave her a critical look. So, the rats in the kitchen were pests? And who said she'd been worked up? She decided better to leave it at that, nodding as though acknowledging the nuns comment.

* * *

Sister Alice hated this job. Patrolling the grounds when she could be dreaming of handsome young men was not the way she liked to spend her nights. But she did it because it had to be done, even if nothing ever happened. And that just ticked her off. She would like something to happen every once in a while. Sure, all the girls raided the kitchen when it was Sister Linda or Sister Katherine's night to watch, but they didn't seem to think it necessary to pay her any mind. What was she, chopped liver? 

She sighed and continued quietly down the hall. That's when she heard it. Near the kitchen, she heard a small clunk. She almost cried with relief. This would be the first night she actually caught someone!

With her light held high, she continued on, this time turning in the kitchen doorway. Frowning, she heard a soft crunch, and noticed a small foot peaking out from behind one of the closest counters.

"Now, young one, you know that's against the convents policy to be out this late. And not to mention, stealing from the kitchen!"

When there was no reply, she walked up to the hidden figure, turned the corner…

And screamed Bloody Mary.

* * *

"SHE WAS CAUGHT EATING A RAT IN THE KITCHEN!" 

Yet again, Sister Kate was screaming.

And yet again, neither Joshua nor Rosette was paying her any mind.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH TROUBLE THIS IS GOING TO CAUSE! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO EXPLAIN THIS TO THE OTHER SISTERS?"

"I'm terribly sorry, Sister Kate. She's still learning. We'll have this taken care of as soon as possible." Azmaria was desperately trying to calm the head nun down, and no one was helping.

"AS SOON AS POSIBLE! UNACCEPTIBLE! I WANT THIS PROBLEM SOLVED RIGHT NOW!"

"Well, let's look on the bright side," Azmaria smiled nervously, "at least the rat population is decreasing."

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT OUR CURRENT RAT PROBLEM! I CARE ABOUT OUR CURRENT DEVIL PROBLEM!"

"Now, Rosette, what did I tell you before, about the wildlife?" Joshua was kneeling in front of the little devil, trying very hard to keep from laughing. Though he seemed to be failing miserably.

"That we don't eat the wildlife unless it's pre-packaged or otherwise," she recited dutifully in her childlike voice.

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?"

Joshua continued on, ignoring the enraged nun. "Then why were you eating the rat again if you knew not too?"

"Sister Katherine called it a pest," she blushed lightly and hid sheepishly under her bangs, "so I wasn't eating wildlife, I was eating a pest…"

Everyone, including Sister Kate, grew silent.

And then, Joshua started to laugh. "Well Sister Kate, it seems we have a very literal minded devil on our hands!"

Sister Kate gave Joshua a cold stare. "I hope the good Lord never graces you with children."

* * *

Kima: Muahahahaha! This is the longest chapter yet! I'm amazed I even got this far! It makes me happy! I hope that you've enjoyed this latest instalment! Wo hoooo! does a lil' dance 


End file.
